A Father's Love
by K-Shandra
Summary: Ray is in Israel intending to ask Eli for Ziva's hand, but Eli knows better. Heavily implied Tiva. Tags 8X24
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Father's Love

Genre: NCIS

Pairing: None, but heavily implied Tiva

Characters: Ray, Eli, Hadar and just because it was interesting, Liat.

Rating: T. Only because I don't rate things K or K+ (we are not babies here people)

Timeline: Post 8X24 pre 9X1

Spoilers: None at the moment, but possible for Season 9.

Disclaimer: Looks at the alarming amount of zeros and commas… I can't afford that! And that's just for Ziva! What about Tony? *eyes bulge***** *sighs* No, not mine, I'll just play then.

Warning: Ugh! *Face in palms*. Even I really like Eli after this. (Not that I disliked his character before.)

A/N: The muse was going wtf after 8X24… and she had this really nasty idea… That not even an hour long session with the cattails could get her to let go of, so I humoured her, and this was the result.

Summery: Ray is in Israel intending to ask Eli for Ziva's hand, but Eli knows better. Heavily implied Tiva. Tags 8X24  
>Written: May 2011<p>

Word Count: 1 696 (short and to the point)

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

Ray stood outside the concrete building, taking a deep breath before entering. He had wanted to propose to her before he'd left, but he'd also wanted to do this right. He wanted her fathers approval. He had read her file, had seen what she had been willing to do to earn that. So there he stood, outside Mossad's offices. In the scorching sun, wondering how Ziva had managed to keep her skin as flawless with the unrelenting heat and dryness of her home country. He stepped into the atrium looking towards the receptionist. The woman had dark hair and dark eyes with strong Arabic features. He drew her attention before speaking, 'I'm here to see Director David.' his voice conveying more confidence than he felt. He knew that Ziva's father was a powerful man, capable of unleashing the wrath of a nation if it was needed.

The woman looked at him, frowning slightly, then picked up the phone dialling a number and grumbled something in Hebrew, before returning her attention to him.

'Officer Hadar will be with you shortly.' She spoke with a heavy accent, her eyes expressionless.

Ray turned around, looking at his surroundings. The offices of Mossad were devoid of any real decoration. It was not difficult to discern that funds in Mossad went where the funds were needed, there was little need for superficial appearances.

'Good day Agent Cruz.'' Hadar's voice came from behind him. Ray turned to look at the burly man, astounded by his stealth, even for his size.

'Good day, you're officer Hadar.' Ray asked, having heard of the man, but not from Ziva.

'Yes, please, Director David's offices are this way.' Hadar returned, indicating for Ray to precede him.

Ray was led down a series of passages before coming face to face with a small dark haired female officer, who looked him up and down, then grunted and tossed her head in dismissal. 'Another one of Ziva's.' She plainly stated, causing Ray to frown slightly.

'Officer Liat.' Hadar warned.

'He is not as attractive as the previous one.' She deadpanned, stepping out of the way and allowing them to pass.

They halted before a door, Hadar knocked, before opening it and stepping inside. 'Director, agent Ray Cruz to see you.' Hadar introduced Ray. Eli looked up from his desk.

'Please, sit.' Eli invited, gesturing to one of the chairs, sitting back slightly and looking the man over.

Ray looked at Eli. He could easily see where Ziva had received much of her looks, especially her eyes and brow. Eli kept his gaze on the man for a moment, letting his silence intimidate Ray.

'You have come here to see me about Ziva.' Eli simply stated, only after Ray had sat down.

Ray frowned at Eli's bluntness.

'You are Agent Ray Cruz, a CIA operative. Based in Miami but travels extensively. You have been seen skiing, dining and attending the Opera with my daughter.' Eli continued, looking piercingly at Ray.

Ray folded his arms over his chest, to which Eli smiled within, noticing the man's defensive stance.

'Does Ziva know that you have her under surveillance?' Ray spoke up, hoping to have some form of power shift in the conversation.

'Ziva is not under surveillance, my people report back to me whenever they see her. I am her father and concerned for her welfare.' Eli stated, not giving an inch.

'That's why you consistently placed her in danger whilst she was with Mossad.' Ray challenged.

'Her past activities as an officer of Mossad are not open for discussion.' Eli stated in return, making it clear that Ziva professionally and Ziva personally were two different people to him. Eli noted yet another slightly uncomfortable shift Ray made in his chair.

'You have come here to see me about my daughter, you seek her hand and my approval of this.' Eli spoke up, after allowing some silence to further unnerve Ray.

Ray simply nodded.

'I would not give my consent or my approval of this.' Eli pronounced, unperturbed as to the effect of is words.

'What!' Ray exclaimed, sitting upright in his chair in disbelief.

'Your actions are noble, but you are not suitable for Ziva.' Eli simply decreed, slightly shaking his head. 'You are not her match or her equal.' Eli finished, taking in Ray's shocked expression, saw the fight rising in the man. Then spoke up before the man could form a coherent argument. 'You may have my daughter's attentions now, but you do not own her heart.' Eli sat forward slightly, 'she will grow tired of you, she will see past your intentions as to what you really are.' Eli continued, having placed his hands on his desk.

'How do you know?' Ray challenged again.

'I know my daughter, and I know her heart. She has chosen long before you.' Eli said whilst settling back in his chair again.

'Who?'

'Agent DiNozzo.' Eli stated, like it was a given fact.

'Tony? But he's like a brother to her.' Ray insisted in disbelief.

'Is he?' Eli simply challenged, seeming apathetic to Ray's words, 'or is that what you choose to believe?' Eli questioned in return.

Ray shook his head in disbelief. 'What do you mean?' he finally asked.

'They have always been close.' Eli started, playing slightly with his fingers, almost as if in thought. 'Ziva has willingly left behind her country, her family and her responsibilities, for a man, who has to date fulfilled every requirement of a husband and a partner.' Eli continued, looking past Ray to some point on the wall behind him.

'But she never said anything.' Ray persisted.

'They share a long history,' Eli continued his train of thought. 'Many things have happened in that time, things that would break most partnerships.' Eli declared, looking directly at Ray again, wanting to make his point clear. 'And through all of those they have remained together.' Eli for a moment dropped his hand. 'Ziva may fancy you and the distractions you have provided.' Eli said before picking up a pen from his desk, stretching the silence for emphases. 'But Ziva's heart, her passion and commitment lies with agent DiNozzo.' Eli continued tapping the pen against the desk for emphasis. 'He is man enough to handle them, and her.' Eli continued sitting back in his chair before staring to play with the pen. 'I would not consent or hand her to a man who cannot channel her passion, or to whom she will not willingly submit.'

'If Tony has her heart, then why is she not with him?' Ray demanded in retaliation.

'Because he respects her wishes, even when he opposes them. He knows she will return to him as he does to her. They cannot be separated, we have tried.' Eli avowed,

'He's involved at the moment.' Ray stated, wanting to dent the high regard that Eli seemed to have of Tony.

'He is a man with needs, as are you.' Eli returned, indifferently.

To this Ray shifted uncomfortably again, not liking the way Eli could turn a conversation to his advantage. Eli noted Ray's sudden discomfort and took full advantage of it.

'I make it my business to know with whom my daughter associates, there are people out there who would not think twice when it comes to harming her.' Eli proceeded, after having allowed for an uncomfortable silence to settle in the room. 'Agent DiNozzo has never made my daughter empty promises, he is a capable and exemplary agent, and I can see why agent Gibbs trusts the man.' Eli started, before dropping the pen back on his desk. 'He has looked after and saved my daughter's life on numerous occasions. Why should I therefore hand my daughter to someone in a rival agency, who has yet to prove his commitment to her?' Eli challenged Ray.

Ray looked at Eli, shocked by the man's stance.

'Even here you fail to stand your ground.' Eli insisted, tapping his fingers against his desk for emphases. 'Agent DiNozzo has under more difficult circumstances managed to stand his ground, to not back down when it came to my daughter. Even with her animosity aimed directly at him, he has stood his ground and behaved accordingly.' Eli confronted Ray with.

'It takes a man of such stature to truly capture my daughter's heart. A man to whom she is an equal, one who does not seek to manipulate her.' Eli stressed. Giving Ray a moment to think things over.

'Already you are intimidated by me, a man whose fire and passion has diminished with time.' Eli started, sitting forward again. 'How will you be able to stand up to my daughter, who holds more passion in one hand than most people possess in their entire being.' Eli proclaimed, impassioned, his hand forming a fist for emphasis. 'She will flatten you like a fly, if she were ever to unleash it.' Eli emphasised his words by striking the desk with is hand, causing Ray to jolt back slightly.

Eli sat back again, having seen Ray's increased apprehension at his sudden movements. 'My brother always says, "to coax the beauty and spirit from the Arabian, you should never saddle up a horse that you know you could never control."' Eli looked pointedly at Ray. 'You do not know my Ziva well enough to truly fathom the corollary of the commitment you propose. That is why I would not consent to your hand. You are not her match.' Eli finished looking Ray over once more. 'Finish what you came to Israel to do, then leave.' Eli dismissed Ray. Pressing a button on his desk. Moments later Hadar knocked and entered the office. 'Please accompany agent Cruz out.' Eli spoke up his attention already returning to the folder on his desk.

'Yes Director.' Hadar confirmed whilst waiting for Ray to join him, then closed the door.

'Is he always as oppressive?' Ray asked as they walked down the corridor.

'The director is in a good mood this morning.' Hadar returned, choosing to misinterpret Ray's question.

'Then I'm lucky I didn't come on a bad day.' Ray returned as they stepped into the foyer again.

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

I love my muse when she has a sense of humour.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A Father's Love - Part 2 – Tony

Genre: NCIS

Pairing: None, but heavily implied Tiva

Characters: Tony, Eli and Liat.

Rating: T.

Timeline: Post 8X24 pre 9X1

Spoilers: None at the moment, but possible for Season 9.

Disclaimer: If they were mine this would really happen, so no, they're not mine, and I'm just playing.

Warning: This is a little more than unlikely, but hey! This is my story to tell. The muse is playing… This is what happens when there are too many loose ends on a season's final.

A/N: WOW! That was a big response to what I saw as way out fic. Thank you for all the reviews. Okay technical matters first… Yes, I am aware that Hadar is dead, however they haven't given us another right hand/bodyguard/personal assistant/general dogsbody for Eli. So I still use Hadar, because I'm familiar with the character, and I can actually "hear and see" him in my head (like all the others I write). I don't see Malachi in such a position. As for Liat's blond hair… hmm, peroxide is a good bleach… hey, it explains blond hair on an Israeli citizen.

Summery: Tony has followed Ray and Kort to Israel, and Eli wants to speak with him. Tags 8X24… Kinda.  
>Written: May 2011<p>

Word Count: 2 487 (okay we went off topic at some stage)

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

Tony exited the plane. The hot-dry air hitting him hard, knocking what little energy he had left in him from his body. The flight had been tedious and ever since his last visit he'd always vowed never to return there, too much had gone wrong during that last fated trip. This time however circumstances were different, Ziva was safely back in America with Gibbs and McGee, where her father and Mossad could not touch her. Collecting his bag he made his way to customs, standing in the queue he could not help but look round at the other travellers. Ben Gurion was not as busy as he would have expected it to be at that time of the year, but that could also possibly be due to the Israeli tendency of having everything running like clockwork. Arriving at the customs officer he handed her his passport and visa papers, the dark haired girl took the papers and scanned his passport.

'The purpose of your visit sir?' The young lady asked, her accent reminding him of Ziva not long after she had joined their team.

'Visiting.' Tony simply replied smiling at the girl when she looked up at him.

He saw her reach for the phone, then spoke rapidly in Hebrew, once again he rebuked himself for not having asked Ziva to teach him more of her language, that way he would at least have understood what was happening, but his gut told him it was not good. Returning the phone to its holder the girl looked up at him, 'I'm sorry Mr. DiNozzo but I cannot let you through, airport security will be with you shortly.'

'What?' Tony questioned in surprise.

'Your Passport has been flagged, they will accompany you.' She continued, folding his papers in his passport.

Just then two officials in khaki coloured outfits arrived at his side, taking his passport from the customs officer. 'Please come with us agent DiNozzo.' The elderly one spoke up.

They lead him to the airport security offices. 'Please sit down.' The elder of the gentlemen indicated to one of the chairs in the office. 'Would you like something to drink?' the other asked.

Tony shook his head whilst taking the seat. 'Why am I being detained?' He asked once he'd settled.

'You are not being detained.' The older officer spoke up again. 'Mossad's officer will be here shortly to collect you, they have flagged your passport for immediate notification should you arrive.' He concluded taking his seat behind his desk.

Tony raised his brows at that, but remained silent. Not really wanting anything to do with Mossad, but knew that inevitably his trip would have lead to their offices at some stage.

A short while later there was a knock on the office door, and on opening it revealed a sort dark-haired agent whom he almost didn't recognize, had it not been for her voice.

'Shalom, I have come for agent DiNozzo.' Liat spoke up confidently. The security officials directed her attention to Tony who was still seated on the one chair.

'Shalom, agent DiNozzo' Liat greeted him.

'Shalom officer Liat.' Tony returned, smiling slightly.

'I see you remember me.' Liat returned surprised.

'Some faces are difficult to forget.' Tony returned rising from his chair.

'I see you travel without Miss David.' Liat returned, placing the emphases on the miss. Whilst taking his passport from the officer.

'She is working on a case at the moment.' Tony returned, having picked up on the girl's implication, wondering if she still berated Ziva for having left Mossad.

'I understand agent DiNozzo, you are to come with me.' Liat spoke up indicating to his bag.

'Where are we going?' Tony asked as he slung it over his one shoulder, injecting some enthusiasm into his voice.

'Director David wishes to speak with you.' Liat replied as she led him from the office handing him his passport and weapon.

'Do I have a choice in the matter?' Tony threw back. Then saw Liat frown in confusion, realizing that, unlike Ziva, Liat did not understand his banter.

'Let us go, the director is a busy man and should not be kept waiting.' Liat insisted, turning from him and leading the way.

Tony followed her out to the black Mercedes, dropped his bag in the back before climbing into the passenger side, which he soon regretted when he realized that Liat's driving was much the same as Ziva's had been, many years ago. Arriving at Mossad offices he was more thankful for being alive than concerned as to the reason why Eli wished to see him.

'You are not use to our driving? Liat asked once they got out of the car.

'No, you drive much like Ziva.' Tony returned, stopping himself before adding, "use to." Ziva's driving had greatly improved in the time they had worked together.

'She is good at avoiding ambushes then.' Liat stated, leading him into the building.

'You could say that.' Tony returned as the stepped through the entrance doors.

'Come, this way,' Liat indicated, walking past other officers who had turned to look at his entry. 'I will take you to see the director.'

Tony for a moment thought of the assembly room he'd been made to wait in the last time, at least that would be familiar.

Tony was surprised when Liat led him down a series of passageways only to stop before a door, knocking before entering.

'Director David, agent DiNozzo as requested.' Liat said just within the doorway.

Tony stepped past her into Eli's office, at first taken aback that he'd been taken there for their meeting.

'Agent DiNozzo, please, come in.' Eli said rising from his chair as Tony entered is office. 'Please, sit down.' Eli indicated towards the couch, before turning to Liat, 'Liat could you arrange some tea for us.' Eli said dismissing the officer.

'Yes director.' Liat nodded her head before leaving.

Eli sat down as well, turning his attention to Tony. 'Your arrival was to be expected.'

'Director Vance forewarned you.' Tony returned whilst relaxing back in the chair.

'He mentioned that you were en route when we spoke this morning.' Eli returned, also sitting back in his chair.

Tony simply looked at Eli, wondering why the man had brought him there.

'I do not expect of you to divulge any information, although I already suspect as to why you are here.' Eli returned when Tony remained silent.

'Then why bring me here?' Tony asked indicating to Eli's office with his one hand.

'I was hoping to talk to you about Ziva.' Eli said, watching Tony's reactions closely.

He saw the frown and the stiffening in Tony's body language as he became defensive. Inwardly Eli smiled, even without her about Tony was willing to put up a fight for her. 'What about Ziva?' Tony demanded.

'How is she?' Eli asked simply.

This caused Tony to frown openly, before answering, 'She is well.'

'I do not wish to know about her welfare, I want to know how she is.' Eli clarified then saw Tony relax slightly.

'She has been distracted lately.' Tony returned, not knowing how much of the past few months' events Eli had knowledge of.

'Agent Cruz.' Eli simply stated.

'You know about Ray?' Tony asked surprised, not sure as to when Ziva had informed her father of the man's presence in her life, also not liking the fact that he knew.

'Yes, he was here.' Eli returned, again watching Tony closely for his reaction to his words.

This caused Tony's body to stiffen markedly and a deep scowl to settle on his forehead.

'I see that matter concerns you.' Eli spoke his mind.

'I'm aware that he's in Israel, which is what brought me here as well.' Tony returned, not sure where Eli was heading with the conversation.

'Yes, my men are tracking both his and agent Kort's movements.' Eli started then remained silent for a few moments before continuing, 'I do not like foreign intelligence operatives in my country, especially not with the recent political unrest in the Arab states.' Eli returned, almost setting Tony's mind to rest.

'Your men have them under surveillance?' Tony questioned.

'They are keeping an eye on their movements and the people with whom they meet.' Eli confirmed, 'you suspect them of something?' Eli stated more than asked.

Tony nodded slightly in consensus.

Just then there was a knock at the door and one of the younger officers came in with their tea. Eli sat forward to pour whilst the officer left the office. 'Help yourself.' Eli indicated to the sugar and creamer, before taking his own cup and sitting back in his chair. Tony fixed his own tea before also sitting back.

'You have good instincts when it comes to people, what I fail to understand is why you have not interfered with Ziva's relationship with this man.' Eli resumed the conversation after having taken a sip of his tea.

'It's not my place to interfere.' Tony returned, before mimicking Eli and taking a sip of his tea, it was sweeter than he'd anticipated.

'That did not stop you with officer Rifkin.' Eli simply stated.

This caused Tony's body to one again stiffen with tension. 'That was different, and I would do it again.' Tony stated flatly.

'What makes you think that agent Cruz is not, as you call it, "playing" my daughter?' Eli questioned watching Tony closely once again.

'He seems to care about her.' Tony returned after thinking it over for a moment.

'You have seen this or he has told you?' Eli persisted.

'Why is this of any importance to you?' Tony returned.

'Agent Cruz was here seeking her hand.' Eli watched Tony's grip on the teacup increase as the meaning of his words registered. 'I was hoping you could put some light on the subject.'

Tony's felt his heart starting to race as his grip on the teacup increased, trying to keep himself together, had he been with anyone other than Eli he would have lost it, he knew, but he could not afford to in front of Ziva's father, a man whom he knew, knew how he felt about his daughter.

Eli watched Tony's inner struggle, and was impressed when Tony didn't lash out like Ray had when the situation was uncomfortable. He also realized why the man was so good when it came to managing Ziva. Tony knew when to keep it together.

'Has he made my daughter an offer of marriage?' Eli finally questioned outright.

'Not that I'm aware of.' Tony returned his voice strained. 'He has promised that they would talk on his return.'

'I have not given my consent, in case you wondered, the man is not suited to her.' Eli simply returned.

His words caused Tony to relax slightly, before he frowned. 'How do you think Ziva will feel about it?' He finally spoke up.

'Ziva will do her own thing, she has always been headstrong.' Eli returned. 'She will follow her heart.' His words were met by the increased tension that once again took over Tony's body.

'You surprise me agent DiNozzo.' Eli stated, drawing Tony's attention back to him. 'I would have thought you would be opposed that she would choose such a man.'

'What do you mean?' Tony asked slightly confused, for a moment wondering why he had not really bothered to check into Ray's history and activities like he had with Rifkin, but he knew the answer to that, he had not wanted to rock the boat with Ziva, he did not want to interfere.

'You have not checked into him?' Eli asked disbelievingly.

'He is under investigation at the moment.' Tony replied, not understanding Eli's disbelief.

Eli simply nodded, realizing that Tony was unlikely to leave a stone unturned, not just because it was work, but also because it involved Ziva. He knew Tony would possibly find information that even Mossad had not even been able to find on the man.

'This is why Ziva is not involved.' Eli stated, suddenly understanding why Ziva was not with him.

'In part.' Tony acknowledged.

'She does not know?' Eli suddenly realized.

Tony shook his head slightly.

'Is she aware of the fact that you are here?'

Again Tony shook his head.

'You will face her wrath again before this is done.' Eli warned him.

'It won't be the first time.' Tony returned unruffled.

Eli simply nodded, knowing how enraged Ziva could get. 'I will forward you all of the information my people have gathered on him and agent Kort.' Eli returned.

'You have had him under surveillance?' Tony asked surprised.

'I make it my job to know with whom Ziva associates, especially if they are from opposing intelligence agencies.' Eli stated.

'You think he's using her?' Tony suddenly questioned, understanding Eli's concern, his own steadily rising again.

'I fear that he might be, however I know Ziva will not talk, she is loyal to those she is close to.' Eli returned, before draining his teacup.

'And if it she is close enough to him.' Tony spoke out loud realizing that Ziva's loyalties may then shift.

'That is why I hoped that she's not emotionally too attached to him.' Eli said returning his cup to the tray.

Tony just nodded his head in understanding, not wanting to tell Eli that he had as much as pushed Ziva back into the man's arms. He sat forward also placing his cup on the tray.

'I know that you will be there to stand by her, she will need you.'

'Sometimes I think Ziva has little need for anyone.' Tony returned without thought.

'Familiarity can blind one.' Eli returned watching Tony closely.

Tony frowned at that, wondering what Eli implied.

'I have made alternative accommodation arrangements for you.' Eli stated, as he rose from his chair. 'Tonight you will be staying with my brother, and in the morning he will take you to meet the officers that have been observing agents Cruz and Kort.' Eli continued as he walked to his desk. 'I'll have officer Liat take you there.' Eli said pushing a button on his desk.

Tony got up preparing to leave.

'Agent DiNozzo,' Eli called his attention. 'I'm thankful that Ziva has a partner like you. Especially lately.'

'You have spoken to director Vance.' Tony stated flatly.

'He keeps me up to date on her well being from time to time.' Eli confirmed, 'you have always looked out for her, which is why I'm willing to entrust her to you.'

'I'll have her back for as long as she needs me to.' Tony declared.

'She may need more.' Eli substantiated.

'Thank you for your assistance.' Tony nodded his head in return.

'There is no need to thank me agent DiNozzo, I chose my allegiances years ago, and they have not let me down.' Eli managed to say before Liat joined him.

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..


	3. Chapter 3

Title: A Father's Love – Chapter 3.

Genre: NCIS

Pairing: Eli David – TIVA

Rating: T – Well get up off the ground, the muse can behave herself – at times.

Timeline: Season 8 – 9 AU. Read in conjunction with Share My Life Chapter 4.

Spoilers: Everything is game up until season nine.

Summery: Eli on Ziva, her relationships and possible marriage.

Disclaimer: I think we have established by now that they are not mine.

A/N: Those following this story should thank Nicole301608 for the gentle nudge regarding this chapter. "Miss temperamental" relented from her other stories and allowed the editor in me reign for long enough to "polish" this one.

Written: September 2011 – Edited February 2012

Word Count: 1,805

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

Eli was sitting at his desk, going over a report one of his foreign operatives had submitted when his private line rang. 'Shalom,' he answered, slightly sitting back in his chair, expecting it to be one of his close friends.

'Where is Tony?' Ziva voice demanded over the line. He could hear the agitation it contained and smiled slightly, having expected her call earlier. He had known that she would be agitated when she discovered the whereabouts of her partner.

'Ziva?' he returned, wanting to gauge her level of agitation before continuing.

'Yes father, where is Tony?' Ziva demanded, the level of irritation having escalated in her voice.

'Agent DiNozzo?' Eli returned, leaning back fully in his chair, hoping she could not hear the smile in his voice. It was not often that Ziva became as agitated as she was at that moment. It was a reaction he knew would only surface when her emotions were involved, in particular, her fear of losing someone close, or having them taken from her.

'You would have had him followed, I know Mossad procedures with regards to known foreign operatives.' Ziva returned. Eli was quick to pick up the strain in her voice, knowing that she was fighting hard to contain her wrath.

'He is safe,' Eli returned nonchalantly, after having taken a deep breath. Liat had earlier that morning reported Tony's agitation, stating that his intent to return home had been much stronger. Eli had stalled him for as long as possible, knowing it would not be overly long before Ziva uncovered his whereabouts – Mossad had trained her. Now that she had, and the fact that she was upset by it, gave him the perfect opportunity to play with her knowledge of the man, in order to ascertain if his suspicions were correct.

'Then where is he?' Ziva reiterated, fiercely.

'He is with officer Liat, in Ramla,' Eli returned, thinking back on the reports Liat had called in, and how they had defied his expectations. Having known of Tony's disposition towards Ziva, he had tasked Liat with both protecting and seducing the man. He wanted to gauge Tony's reactions to a receptive woman, knowing how he felt about Ziva. Liat had swiftly accepted her orders, leaving him as to no doubt that the woman wanted to discover what Ziva saw in the man.

'Of all the officers in Mossad you assign Liat to him!' Ziva exclaimed in exasperation. Her reaction confirmed his suspicion, that Ziva did not want Tony anywhere near another woman, whom like her, had been trained in the arts of seduction.

'She is capable, as is he,' Eli reasoned in reply, knowing that he had hit a sensitive cord. Liat had reported earlier the day that Tony had failed to respond to any of her advances or suggestions, that his conduct had been strictly professional throughout his visit, with none of the superciliousness behaviour that has always been associated with him. Even Malachi had confirmed Liat's report. 'Or are you afraid she may entice him from you,' Eli taunted Ziva slightly, knowing it would rile her.

'Tony is not mine.' Ziva's frank reply came over the line. He could almost hear the unspoken _but I wish he was, _and was tempted to tell her that her concerns were unfounded, that in every aspect where it mattered, Anthony DiNozzo was as good as her life partner already.

'This I know,' Eli dismissively stated instead, well aware that Ziva would be more likely to react to the threat of another woman infringing on her territory, than a confirmation that the man she cares for reciprocates her sentiments.

'I'll be flying out on the next available flight, I expect to be taken to him as soon as I land,' Ziva's cogent request followed, causing him to sit up suddenly, knowing that he would most likely be faced with a war between the two women if he did not soothe over her concerns.

'That would not be possible.' Eli quickly but calmly returned, relenting that it was time to let Tony return home, especially since both Kort and Cruz had left Israel that morning and he no longer had a valid reason to detain Tony any longer. He also did not want to give Ray the opportunity to reach Ziva, before she and Tony could talk.

'Why not?' Ziva's demand rang over the line.

'Because agent DiNozzo will be on his way back to America,' Eli returned steadily.

'I'll just pick him up at the airport, and then kill him.' Ziva's impassioned reply rang down the line, causing Eli to smile and shake his head slightly in response.

'Shalom Ziva.' Eli returned, before ending the call and breathing a sigh of relief. Drawing out his mobile phone, he checked his contacts list for Liat's number and called her.

'Shalom director,' Liat's voice came over the line, the background noise indicating that they were in a street, somewhere.

'Bring agent DiNozzo back, it is time for him to return home,' Eli commanded, glancing down at the report he was reading.

'That may be a problem,' Liat returned, her voice slightly hesitant causing Eli to frown.

'What has happened?' Eli demanded, his heart pounding, realizing that Ziva would never forgive him if anything were to happen to Tony whilst in Israel.

'Nothing, he was here with me a moment ago,' Liat's response came over the line, from the changes in the volume he could make out that she was looking about her.

'Where are you?' Eli demanded sitting forward even more, well aware of the fact that Tony was capable of blending in with a crowd when he needed to, he would not have survived as an undercover agent were he not capable of it.

'We are at the marketplace,' Liat returned, the noise in the background confirming her statement. 'There he is,' Liat returned a moment later, slightly relieved but also slightly bemused.

'Where is he,' Eli demanded, not liking the manner of her voice.

'He is with a jeweller,' Liat replied, confused.

'Bring him back,' Eli commanded, breathing a sigh of relief.

'Yes director.' Liat replied, before ending the call.

Eli sat back in his chair, for a moment contemplating what Tony would want with an Israeli jeweller. However did not ponder on the thought for long, before returning to the report on his desk.

A while later there was a knock at his door. 'Come in,' he commanded lifting his head to see whom it was, only to be greeted by Liat and Tony. 'Agent DiNozzo, please come in, take a seat.' Eli invited, indicating towards the sitting area whilst rising from his desk.

'Director David,' Tony replied following the man's instructions. Eli watched as Tony took a seat, displaying a level of calm that berated Liat's earlier reports.

'My men reported to me this morning that both Agents Kort and Cruz have left the country,' Eli opened up the conversation. 'I am just awaiting their reports, then I will hand them over to you and you can go home.' Eli stated, looking over the man, noting the slight indication of relief, before turning towards Liat. 'Officer Liat, why don't you see if you can track down officer Arick, he should be in the building.'

Liat nodded her head in response, 'yes director,' before exiting his office.

Once the door had closed, Eli turned towards Tony. 'I feel I should forewarn you agent DiNozzo,' he started.

'Bad news,' Tony asked heedlessly, not wanting his concern for Ziva show.

'That depends on how you view it.' Eli started. 'Ziva called this morning, looking for you.' Eli looked closely at Tony, noting the slight altering in Tony's expression. 'I forewarn you in that she will be waiting for you when your flight lands, and that she is not in a congenial mood.'

Tony simply nodded his head in response. 'Thank you for the warning.'

'You do not seem overly concerned,' Eli returned not understanding Tony's response.

'I understand Ziva,' Tony replied shrugging his shoulders slightly.

'I sometimes forget that you have been her partner for the better part of six years,' Eli relented, ' and that in that time you would have learnt how to direct her passion.'

Tony remained silent for a while, mulling over Eli's words. Just then, a knock sounded at the door again, followed by Liat's entry.

'Thank you officer Liat,' Eli said as he took the folder from her, opening it and flipping through the contents quickly, before closing it and handing it to Tony. 'That is the last then,' Eli commented. 'I had my secretary book you a ticket home, you will be leaving in a few hours.'

Tony closed the file and looked towards Eli. 'Thank you for your assistance,' he replied before getting up.

'You are most welcome agent DiNozzo,' Eli said rising from his seat. 'Officer Liat will drive you to the airport.'

'Shalom director David,' Tony greeted.

'Shalom agent DiNozzo,' Eli replied, before allowing Liat to escort Tony from his office.

The following afternoon Eli set the phone back on its hook, a slight smile crossed his face as he sat back in his chair, partly in elation but mostly in relief. Knowing that if they kept it up it would be unlikely that he would ever need to give the order. It was different with Ziva, her heart has always remained pure, just, unlike Ari. She has defied death so many times that she deserved to have some happiness in her life.

Breathing a sigh of relief, the officer's words still rang in his ears. _"Ziva David arrived late last night at agent DiNozzo's apartment and has not since left."_ Glancing at his watch, he calculated it to be mid morning, Saturday, in America. He sincerely hoped that Tony had understood his insinuation, hoping that the situation he had created between them, would finally push both of them to admit what was so plain for everyone else to see.

Many thought of him as careless and calculating, but few knew how well he truly understood his daughter… Ziva was like her mother; fiery, passionate, loyal… but like him, she was driven to succeed. She would willingly sacrifice herself, to achieve what was requested of her. And much like her mother, Ziva would only truly give her heart once. That was why he knew Ziva would not talk. She protects those she is close to. She is loyal to them… and she is most loyal to that man, as he is to her.

He would have chosen another for her, but then one's head and rational thought has no say when it comes to matters of the heart. When Ziva loves, she loves purely, unconditionally, and she will guard those, closely. Hers has been a long and trying wait…

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..


End file.
